The God Child Series
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 1x2, 5xS, humor, fic diálogo, pós-guerra. Duo recebe um pedido inesperado de Wufei que faz seu mundo rodar.


**The God Child Series**

 _Por: Sunhawk_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Observações:** 1x2, 5xS, humor, fic diálogo.

 **Sumário** : Pós-guerra. Duo recebe um pedido inesperado de Wufei que faz seu mundo rodar.

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _AFILHADA_

 **Parte 1**

— Maxwell?

— Ei, Wufei! E aí?

— Preciso falar com você...

— Claro, sem problemas!

— Em particular, de preferência. Podemos entrar no seu escritório um minuto?

— Hum... acho que sim. Se nos der licença, Henderson, te passo aquele relatório essa tarde.

...

— Então... o que precisa, Wufei? Não tive tempo de fazer aqueles requerimentos...

— Não é relacionado a trabalho, Maxwell. Ontem à noite...

— Merda! A Sally te contou? Ela prometeu esperar até que eu pudesse substituir! Droga... Desculpa, Wufei, foi acidente!

— O quê? Espera, do que está falando? Substituir o quê?

— Ela não...? Eu... ah... deixa pra lá.

— Desembucha.

— A minha memória está me pregando peças. O acidente foi na casa do Quatre, nada a ver com você.

— Boa tentativa, mas não colou. O que você fez?

— Ah cara! Olha, foi totalmente sem querer! Desculpa. Sally me falou o quão importante era e juro que vou encontrar outro para repor não importa quanto tempo leve...

— Repor o quê?

— ... Já consultei nas maiores lojas de antiguidades que tem peças asiáticas e vou pagar o que for...

— Maxwell...

— ... por favor, não me mate, foi acidente, de verdade. Nem vi acontecer! Fui pegar o meu casaco quando fui chamado do trabalho e esbarrei na mesinha...

— Duo!

— ...

— Tá, já que você não vai me contar nada útil, vou usar meus incríveis poderes de dedução e... você derrubou a mesinha no corredor de entrada e quebrou aquele vaso branco e azul, não foi?

— ... É. Wufei, olha, sinto muito, muito mesmo. A Sally me falou o que era e juro que vou te compensar. Espera... por que você está sorrindo?

— Diga-me, o que exatamente a Sally te contou sobre o vaso?

— Que é uma peça autêntica produzida no quadrante L5 e que você... Espera aí... ela me sacaneou, não foi?

— Pode apostar. Aquela porcaria foi um presente de casamento de uma das primas estranhas da Sally. Não acha mesmo que eu deixaria uma peça de valor inestimável numa mesa pedestal em uma área de circulação, acha?

— Caramba! Ela fez cara de choro e tudo!

— E isso não te fez desconfiar? Você é uma besta.

— Ela vai ver só...

— Não em nove meses.

— Oh, eu sou paciente quando se trata de vingança, posso... esperar. Como? Nove meses? O que... o que está dizendo?

— Bem, é basicamente o que vim te dizer em primeiro lugar. Estávamos planejando te pedir ontem à noite, por isso te convidamos para jantar. Mas então você foi chamado e...

— É isso mesmo? Cara... está falando sério? Grávida? Vocês estão esperando, tipo... um bebê? Um Wufeizinho?

— Espero que o trabalho seja mais da Sally, mas, sim, estamos esperando um bebê.

— Meu Deus! Parabéns! Santa Mãe! Que demais!

— Maxwell, acalme-se um segundo! Tem mais, nós queríamos te perguntar se você aceitaria ser padrinho da criança.

— Calma lá, essa não é outra brincadeira de mau gosto, é?

— Faça-me o favor. Deixe isso para a minha esposa.

— Jura? Quer que eu seja padrinho? O que... tenho que fazer?

— Tem uma cerimônia, mas isso vai demorar ainda. E uma papelada designando você como o guardião se algo acontecer com nós dois, e... Duo?

— ...

— Duo, o que foi? Você está...

— Caiu um cisco no meu olho, Chang.

— Então isso é um _sim_?

— Posso dar um cachorrinho pra ela?

— Quê? Não! Nem sabemos ainda o sexo do bebê!

— Tenho essa sensação.

— Sensação...

— E já pensou no primeiro carro dela? Tem que ser um bem maneiro, mas muito seguro. Não uma latinha de sardinha vagabunda.

— Carro? Oi?

— Minha Nossa! Já começou com a poupança para a faculdade*? Ela precisa ter opções!

— Duo... ainda estamos decidindo a cor do quarto.

— Precisam de bichos de pelúcia. E uma daquelas coisas que se pendura em cima do berço que toca música. Vocês já tem o berço? Ei! Eu posso levar a Sally para fazer compras?

— ...

— Por que está sorrindo, Chang?

— Nada. Eu sabia que você era o cara certo para o trabalho.

 _Continua..._

* * *

*Nos Estados Unidos, as melhores universidades costumam ser particulares e caríssimas.

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
